


10,000 Hours

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Engagement ring meanings, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and more fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand moreOh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yoursAnd I might never get there, but I'm gonna tryIf it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my lifeI'm gonna love you.OrAlex and Lena are idiots in love and are planning to propose to each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	10,000 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes. I'm still alive! The past few days had been exhausting and I've barely had the time to write but here we go!

_Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance_   
_When you're drunk with your friends at a party?_   
_What's your favorite song, does it make you smile?_   
_Do you think of me?_

  
Alex smiles as she looks over Lena who was humming along the current song Kara is playing on the speakers, swaying her hand making her glass of wine swoosh along her movement.

"Alex, look! It's raining!" Lena smiles ear to ear, before putting her glass to point her index finger at the window. 

Alex looks behind her and grabs both of her hands and lead her to Kara's balcony. Letting the harsh rain hit their bodies. 

Her hands immediately found Lena's waist and started to sway them in the rain.

"This is my favorite song." Lena whispers with a smile and Alex almost misses it because of the loud noise of the harsh rain. 

"Why?" She asks, still swaying them in rhythm with the slow song.

"Because it makes me think of you." The brunnete responds, a lovesick grin plastered on her face. 

Alex stares longingly before swatting Lena's shoulder playfully. "Sap." She chuckles, before hearing a shutter of a camera. 

They turn their heads around to see Kara holding a camera smiling widely.

"You guys are adorable I had to take a picture!" The blonde squeals, Alex and Lena just chuckle.

  
_When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'?_   
_Everything, I wanna know it all_

  
Alex sighs as she opens her apartment door, another day had passed and she still haven't seen Lena. Today was a rough day, she lost one of her agents in a fight, and their A team almost died at the fight today with a rouge alien and she's never been scared for their lives ever since now. Now she has someone to live for.

And speaking of that person, Lena's there, sitting comfortably in Alex's grey sweatpants and her black hoodie, her hair up in a messy bun, her eyes are closed before she opens it to look around to find her lover, who smiles widely before looking back up to the ceiling that was lit up with stars.

It was a gift Alex gave her on her birthday, a mini projector that projects any star constellation she wants. Lena loved it and used it in her apartment ever since. 

It was a surprise, honestly. She rarely took that projector anywhere but her penthouse, and she rarely got out of work this early. 

"What are you dreaming of, honey?" Alex whispers as she plops down on the couch, her arm wrapped around Lena's neck.

"I dreamt of how I missed you." Lena yawns before giving Alex a peck on the cheek. "Can we sleep now?" She mutters before hugging the redhead. 

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" The redhead teases. "You don't, now let's go to bed." Lena smiles smugly before pulling out of their hug to pull Alex to the bed.

"Wait- Lee! Let me get changed first!"

  
_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more_   
_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_   
_And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try_   
_If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life_   
_I'm gonna love you._

  
Alex sighs as she looks at the velvet box in her hands, she badly wanted to propose to Lena already, but she wanted to do it at the perfect time. She knows she shouldn't rush, but she already wants to seal the deal. She doesn't want to let go of this woman, and she will never let go. Though her mind clouds with doubt everytime she thinks about proposing - what if Lena says no? What if she's not ready yet? What if she doesn't want to get married?

"Babe, aren't you going to sleep?" Lena's voice cuts her thoughts before her hands go in autopilot to hide the box in her bedside drawer before the brunnete turns around to see it.

Lena does turn around and looks up at Alex with curious eyes. 

"What are you thinking of?" She asks innocently, eyebrows raising slightly. 

"Sorry, I just kinda dozed off." The redhead replies nervously, her heart rate peaking, palms sweating as she gulps. 

"Alex, are you alright?" Lena looks at her with such concerned eyes Alex swore she could crumble under the gaze. 

"I'm fine.. just a long day at work." She brushed it off, before laying on the bed to join Lena. "Are you sure?" The brunnete asks her again - _jesus woman, you're still gonna make my heart have palpitations?_

"Yes I am fine, now let's go to bed."

  
_Do you miss the road that you grew up on?_   
_Did you get your middle name from your grandma?_   
_When you think about your forever now, do you think of me?_

  
Alex turns to Lena as they arrived at Alex's favorite place to stay while she's in Midvale. "We're here." She smiles, backing into the woods.

Alex had taken Lena into her favorite part of the woods, so far away from civilization that you can actually properly see the stars in the night sky. She had figured Lena would love it, if the star projector was to be based on.

She stops in her tracks when she sees Lena tear up. "What's wrong?" Lena doesn't respond as the tears escape and run down her cheeks. 

Alex hugs her tightly and comfortingly. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" She asks, pulling out of the hug to cup Lena's cheeks in her hands, using her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

"No, it's not you." She whispers sadly, before putting her forehead on Alex's.

"It just reminds me of my old home." Lena adds, sniffling.

"Ireland?" Alex asks, looking at Lena's sad green eyes "Yes." 

"Oh, Lena... Come here." Alex mutters before hugging her tightly, Lena's first years as a child in Ireland had been a difficult subject for Lena to talk about, and Alex could only imagine what her lover must've felt when she reminded herself of her old home. 

"I'm sorry." The redhead mutters sadly. 

"No, I just miss it so much.. the fields, the cold wind blowing on my face, the scent of flowers." Lena sighs dreamily before continuing. "Do you know why I hid my second name?" 

"No."

"Well, it was my real name and my grandmother's second name. When I was adopted, Lillian thought Kieran was too.. Irish and didn't held power. So she changed it to Lena, and I never wanted to let go of my real name, so I made it my second name." She whispers, closing her eyes relishing this moment. 

Lena is thankful that she can share someone the memories of her old home without worrying about someone leaking it for attention. She's thankful that she can share her past without getting judged, because that's all she ever wanted. 

"Do you want to go to Ireland? You're old home?" Alex asks curiously, tilting her head like a dog. 

"Anywhere with you is like Ireland, and I want to be with you forever."

"Lena? Are you proposing?" Alex half teases, smiling widely.

Lena and Alex's laughter is heard from the woods.

  
_When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreamin'?_   
_Everything, I wanna know it all_

  
Lena lays on her bed peacefully, she can't shake away what the redhead had said earlier.

_"Lena? Are you proposing?"_

She had just laughed it off, but the more she thought of it, the more she wanted it. Lena was never sure of marriage before, but now she thinks it's all she wants. She wants to spend the rest of her life with Alex, learning with her, making a family with her, growing old with her. She doesn't want to leave this woman, and she hopes the other feels the same. Although she still doesn't have a ring, she just wants to propose but she doubts herself, what if Alex doesn't want marriage yet?

Alex opens the bedroom door and smiles at Lena. "Hey, babe." She immediately lays on the bed to cuddle her. "Hi." Lena smiles as she closes her eyes to dream of a future she had always wanted with the woman of her dreams.

  
_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more_   
_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_   
_And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try_   
_If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life_   
_I'm gonna love you,_   
_I'm gonna love you._

Alex smiles as she takes Lena's hand. They we're currently at the park, just wandering around. Today was their day off, and they want to make the most of it. So here they were, in the park walking around.

Soon they stumble at a little girl, playing the violin, a cup infront of her written in black letters. 

_For sick father_

Lena immediately pulled Alex with her to watch the little girl play the violin so effortlessly, the beautiful melody echoing in her ears. 

Lena immediately searches for her wallet and pulls out 500 dollars and puts it in the cup. 

The girl stops in her tracks and looks at Lena, smiling widely before approaching her. 

"You're Lena Luthor?" The girl smiles at her sweetly. 

"Yes, darling. What's your fathers sickness?" 

"He has pneumonia, and my mother and I are working very hard for her medication." The little child smiles sadly before setting her violin down.

"Do you have your mothers cellphone number?"

"Oh, uhm.. no I- I don't." The little girl stutters, shaking her head in the negative.

"Well, take this." Lena pulls a business card out of her wallet and gives it to the little girl. "This is my business card, talk to your mother and let her call this number to contact me alright?"

"Thank you.. I've seen you in the news once.. You're very pretty." The little girl smiles before blushing. 

Lena smiles as well. "Well thank you darling. Here, take this and buy some food." She pulls out a hundred from her wallet and motions for the food trucks next to them.

"Thank you!" 

"You're welcome pretty lady." Lena smiles before waving her off to the food truck, the little girl smiles at her before walking away, cup and violin in her hands.

Alex heart melts at the scene, and she can't think of a word to describe what she's feeling right now. Instead, she just stands there with a lovesick grin plastered on her face. 

Lena turns around to see Alex smiling at her "What?" She asks before walking to the woman.

"You're- I love you, sweetheart." Lena flutters at the term of endearment, normally Lena would be the one to use the term sweetheart but Alex couldn't help because the term fits Lena effortlessly. Because she is a sweet heart. 

"I love you too, darling."

  
_Ooh, want the good and the bad and everything in between_   
_Ooh, gotta cure my curiosity_   
_Ooh, yeah_

  
"Alex!" breathes a sigh of relief as she saw her lover in the med-bay taking her blood pressure.

"Lena.." Alex husks out, eyes droopy from exhaustion. Later, the medic gets out of the medbay to give them privacy.

"Jesus, Alex. What happened?" Lena whimpers out as she inspects the damage done on the redhead, placing her palm on Alex's bandage clad temple. 

Alex leans into her touch and only says nothing.

"She fell from a building because of an alien we were fighting." Kara sighs, crossing her arms seriously when she sees Alex send her a glare.

"It was nothing I-"

"No! It's not nothing, Alex! What if Kara didn't catch you in time? What if you never made it?" the brunnete's voice cracks, and tears started to well in her eyes. "I need you here, with me. You got that?" Lena adds, smiling sadly as her tears finally escapes to run down her cheeks.

They both knew it was hard to keep promises like that. Not when the other is a CEO that gets assassination attempts every month, and not when the other is a Director of a secret organization. But for now they let it be, too caught up in the other to care, too caught up in thinking of losing the other and probably too scared of the fact that they can easily lose one another. 

So they never took a day for granted, they kiss like it's the last time they'll ever see one another again, they share memories and make new ones. Because their lives are always unstable, anything could happen at any moment, any place, and any minute and their once happy lives could be filled with such darkness.

"We're going to take a vacation, I promise. I want to take you to Ireland." Alex whispers into Lena's ear, one random night they've been talking about stuff. 

Lena just looks at her like she hung the stars. 

"Good, I need to escape National City for a while." Lena sweetly smiles at her, before cuddling back up to her to finally get some shut-eye.

_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more_   
_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours._   
_And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try_   
_If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life_

  
Alex smiles happily as she looks at the velvety box again, then looking back to the raven haired beauty sleeping right next to her, today was the day. They were in Ireland, taking that vacation Alex had promised about. It's been their second day here, and that same blinding smile had never left Lena since they set foot in Ireland.

Alex's heart flutters as she opens the door for Lena, who smiled at her whole-heartedly, still blinding even if it's dark at night. 

Lena's attention then goes to the Northern Lights, they were at Malin Head – Ireland’s most northerly point. 

The night sky was painted with wavy lines of a gradient from dark to light green, also littered with stars. 

Lena just stares and smiles longingly. Alex wraps her arms around the smaller woman's waist pulling her closer to her body. 

"The color of the lights is like the color of your eyes." She whispers, looking to see those dark green eyes she always loved. 

Lena's wide smile only got wider. 

"I wish I could stop time, just stay here, with you. Escape from everything, the problems, the issues, CEO life.. Just here, and the lights and you. It's a perfect moment." Lena sighs dreamily, still looking at the lights dancing in the sky. 

Alex takes the opportunity to dig into her pocket to retrieve the box she had for almost 4 months, ecstatic to finally put it to use.

"What did you say?" She asks, whispering as Lena starts to turn around

"I told you it was a perfect moment." Lena's incoming chuckle stops as she sees Alex there, bending down on one knee, holding a black velvet box. 

Lena's breath hitches in her throat, "Alex.." she lifts her hand to cover her mouth, crying softly at the sight. 

"Lena, I'm not very good at speeches, but what I'm good at is letting you know how much I love you. And this ring, is everything beyond that, Lena.. I've been wanting to do this for so long and I think you're right, it is a perfect moment. I- I don't want to let you go, and I love you so much more than anything else in the world and-" Alex cuts herself off nervously as she looks back to Lena, whose hand is now away from her mouth and now on her heart. "oh God, I'm rambling am I?" Alex chuckles nervously before continuing. 

"Lena Luthor, will you marry me?" 

"Of course, Alex! You don't even have to ask!" Lena immediately pulls her up for a kiss, taking Alex's breath away as they stumbled into the kiss. 

Lena sighs happily as they pull away from the kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you!' She laughs as she places kisses all over Alex's face, cupping the redheads cheeks. 

"I love you too, darling." Alex takes the ring out to put it on her finger. Lena just stared at the ring in awe, the shank - or the band of metal of the ring was gold, protuding from it was two arches and above it all, was an emerald gemstone. 

"The jeweller looked at me weird when I said it was an engagement ring, but I couldn't help but remember you when I saw it." Alex smiles at her, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Lena chuckles before she reaches her coat pocket, taking her hand out to reveal a meteorite ring, a thin line of the meteorite bounded by two lines of silver, topped of with a diamond.

"It's funny, uhm. Because, when I saw this.. I immediately remembered you." Lena sniffled before chuckling and putting the ring on Alex who was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Why?" 

"You see, the meteorite is your tough exterior, but the two silver lines bounding it, is your soft exterior. The diamond is your soul, pure." Lena smiles before wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, who was tearing up at her words.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, fiancee."

  
_I'm gonna love you,_   
_I'm gonna love you._   
_Yeah, and I_   
_Do you love the rain, does it make you dance?_   
_I'm gonna love you,_   
_I'm gonna love you._

  
As much as it's so cliche, the rain started pouring, and Alex remembers that night on girls night.

They were dancing in the rain, smiling at eachother with lovesick grins. 

"It's ironic, we had a same night like this where we danced." Lena chuckles softly. 

"And what's more ironic, is that I realized that moment was the first moment I thought of proposing to you... And now here we are." Alex laughs echoes over the rain, still overjoyed.

"Well, that was four months ago, you've literally been thinking about proposing for so long?!" 

"It's the thought that counts." Alex laughs.

She couldn't help but feel like this is the start of forever. 

And it would be, time can be an witness of it. 


End file.
